1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of components which constitute an improved frame and seat support subassembly for a riding lawn mower.
2. Prior Art
Riding lawn mowers typically include a frame for supporting the major operational components of the mower. These components include an engine, transaxle, wheels, steering assemblies and the like. In the case of mowers having engines mounted forwardly of the operator, a hood usually covers the engine. Access to the engine is achieved by opening the hood. For mowers provided with engines located near the rear of the mower, the engine frequently is situated beneath a seat provided for the operator. Thus arrangement creates a problem in that the engine normally is covered during operation but must be accessible for servicing. Conventional rear engine mowers of this type require that at least those support components which cover the seat be disassembled and removed to obtain significant access to the engine.
The present invention provides a simplified and improved structural arrangement for supporting the seat of a rear engine riding mower and providing ready access to an engine supported beneath the seat on a mower frame member.
A single piece frame channel is provided as a mount for the engine and transaxle of a riding lawn mower. A single piece mower platform is secured to the upper surface of the frame channel. A hood is pivotally mounted to the platform to overlay an opening in the platform beneath which the engine is mounted. The hood provides support for an adjustable operator""s seat. When the hood is pivoted so as to expose the platform""s opening, access to the engine is achieved.